


Sharing Heat, Sharing Cold

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First posted to Tumblr, a winter scene, just silly little sentimental stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss takes Ruby for a stroll in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Heat, Sharing Cold

Heat has never been a friend to Weiss.

An icy chill kept her company through most of her life and the briskness of it, the tingle of cold on her skin, is a something she savors the way others might enjoy a vintage wine.

Her favorite times of the year are when clouds freeze in midair and drift slowly to the ground- Clean white covering up dirt, concealing clutter, leaving perfect little hexagons of crystal to shimmer and gleam.

She is a child of snow.

Even now, even when her fingers almost stick to the metal of Myrtenaster’s hilt- Weiss still relishes the cool as it sinks into her bones.

It’s a sharp contrast to the warmth cradled in her other hand.

Ruby is a child of summer.

Bundled up in in her cloak, hood up and edges wrapped about her like a scarf, Ruby shivers as each gust of wind paints another shade of pink on her cheeks and the tip of her nose.

Ruby grew up with heat incarnate as a loving sister. It’s no wonder she has a low tolerance for cold.

It’s a wonder she is here, with Weiss, holding on tight to frosted fingers.

She also is without gloves today- but it is spite of the cold rather than out of love for it.

A less acquainted person might have romanticized this with the idea that Ruby would rather freeze than be deprived of her partner’s touch. Weiss smiles at the thought.

Part of it  _might_  be that, perhaps. After all Ruby can be quite silly sometimes…

Especially where her partner is concerned.

On the whole though, Weiss knows that the real reason is Crescent Rose, and the fact that not even frostbite would ever keep Ruby from wielding her scythe to the absolute best of her ability.

Real gloves are too bulky.

They would diminish sensation and slow down every movement, and gloves thin enough not be a problem are also far too thin to be of much use.

So Ruby doesn’t bother and for once Weiss feels a bit grateful for the younger girl’s strange relationship with her weapon.  

Holding hands with Ruby is so  _new_. She wants to take every opportunity to turn it into something familiar.

Another biting blast whips through Weiss’s ponytail.

Ruby flinches- hunches down in the billowing folds of her cloak, grimaces just a little and probably regrets agreeing to go on this mid blizzard stroll-

There’s pang in Weiss’s chest.

She didn’t bring Ruby out here to be miserable.

Pale boots come to a crunching halt amidst the piles of matching snow. Ruby looks around, confused.

“Why are we stopping?”

Confusing only grows as the heiress steps in front of Ruby and takes hold of her other hand. The heiress rubs them together with a frown.

“Weiss?”

“You’re cold.”

Ruby breathes a misty laugh into the air, just as delighted with the honest worry in Weiss’s voice as she had been the first she’d found it there.

“Says the girl with no hat and a flimsy jacket.”

Her eyes sparkle as she teases but Weiss’s concern is real she and doesn’t see anything amusing.

“You really _should_  have worn gloves.” She sighs “We’ll have to cut this walk short if we want to avoid you getting sick…”

It’s a pity to leave the winter scenery.

It’s a pity to leave the magic here. The way Ruby’s skin gains color against the snow, how silver eyes shimmer, almost dancing with all the light reflecting around them.

Weiss loves a good snowstorm, but more than that she loves watching Ruby crane back to try catching snowflakes on her tongue. Silly, unrefined, childish….

Beautiful and in danger of spending the rest of the week sneezing through every class.

“Come on. Back to the dorms we go-“

“No.”

Now Ruby is the one tugging them to a standstill.

She smiles at Weiss and then away, casting her gaze over crystal decked trees and grey clouds glowing with the light of a hidden sun.

“It’s really pretty here… I want to stay out a bit longer.”

“ _Ruby_.”

Her name will always feel the most at home on Weiss’s lips when said with a touch of exasperation.

“You are going to catch a cold if we keep this up. You’re hands are already freezing!”

Scarlet cloth flutters in the breeze as Ruby raises her free arm, lifting a corner of her cloak and opening a snug little space at her side.

“So keep me warm.”

She says it simply but with an extra hint of pink to her face.

It’s amazing she can still blush through those frost-nipped cheeks, somehow though, she manages.

And now Weiss smiles too, shakes her head at the solution so obvious she hadn’t even thought of it, so used to not having anyone to share heat with that she’d all but forgotten she had any heat to share.

“…I make no guarantees that this will work.”

She offers the warning out of habit as she steps forward.

She knows Ruby isn’t listening. The dolt is too busy slinging an arm over Weiss’s shoulders, tucking the cloak around them and tucking herself as close to her partner as possible.

There’s a moment when Weiss’s feels herself tense.

There’s a moment when the thought of being seen like this- so close, so relaxed with each other- almost makes her panic-

But Ruby is cold and the world around them is empty.

The chances of them meeting anyone else on a day like this are very slim. And even if someone does happen to spot them… well.

At least they won’t be able see the most telling parts.

They won’t see how Weiss’s arm moves under the cloak to hug Ruby around the waist, or the way cold fingers find each other again and thread together as the two walk along- Sharing the winter view, sharing warmth.

Sharing a blush and a smile as they made fresh tracks in the falling snow.

Heat had never been of much use to Weiss for most of her life, just as cold had been strange and uncomfortable for most of Ruby’s.

All that is different now.

_They_  are different now. 

And everything is much better than it ever was before.


End file.
